Good Morning Sunshine
by Xovinn
Summary: I have heard that things done for love are beyond good and evil. And I love you too, by the way.”


**Good Morning Sunshine**

Years were gone by, and for Creed the Apostles of the Stars were only a mere memory, nothing to do with his present self. He may have been mentaly ill, even mad. But with lots of love and medical care, he was okay now.

Echidna had been a great help. With woman's unconditional love and patience she moved in with her former leader, to the luxurious house in mountain area.

Creed had found new pleasures in his life. He quickly noticed how beautiful the view was, and as an artistic person he was, perpetuated it on paper. Soon after that, there was thousands of different sketches lying all over their house, which later on turned to paintings.

But all of them were not sunsets or views outside the window. Several of them represented young, catlike man, whose narrow eyes were straightly directed to the watcher of the picture.

Echidna never said anything about those pictures. They saddened her, of course, but just because they made the actress remember that Creed could never be completely hers.

At that day, Creed was painting sunset. It was indeed an amazing sunset, the sky was flaming in shades of red an orange. Deep, peaceful feeling crossed over him as he watched how the brush made it's way through the paper.

He was happy. There was only one thing that could make life perfect, but it was a dream out of his reach. What was gone could never come back. Life must go on.

_Knock knock knock_

Creed almost dropped his pencil in surprise. There were never guests in their house, and Echidna was in Hollywood because of her work. What should he do? Annoying fanboys, coming all the way here to just see their idol...

_knocknocknocknocknock _

Just talk about patience.

Sighing, Creed rose and walked to the door. Knocker had become almost agressive, and it seemed he was going to get through through it by force. When blond carefully opened the door a little, unwelcome guest practically tackled him.

Growling with anger, Creed tried to push another away and, if possible, same way out of the house.

Then he saw face, more familiar than his own, looking back at him with sharp, golden eyes.

"Train!"

Smile. "Yeah, it's me. Have you got any milk here? My throat is like sand, you know."

Train gulped happily his milk, same time watching Creed.

Other looked much softer than he remembered, but in a good way. There was no more crazy look in his eyes, it was replaced with almost sheepish one. He would never have believed himself say so, but Creed was cute.

With loud slurp he finished the milk and placed an empty bottle on table. Blond watched him with serious eyes.

Train sighed. He hated talking. Words were stuck in his throat, exspecially infront of Creed.

"I came to say that I am sorry."

Carefully looking at everything but Creed, gunman kept talking. "I'm sorry how I have treated you. When I look to the past, I see how you were always trying to take goood care of me, and I never tried to understand, just pushed you away.

Then there was that Saya accident, but she was a sweeper and knew the risks. And I have heard that things done for love are beyond good and evil. And I love you too, by the way."

Finally Train lifted his gaze up to Creed and saw he was crying.

Then blond reached over the table and placed a light kiss to Black Cat's mouth.

"Thank you." Train shivered, it was first time during their meeting when Creed said something, his voice was low and husky.

"You have no idea how much I have missed you. And feared that you would hate me forever."

Train smiled an nuzzled his cheek against his new found love's chest. "Show me. Show me how much you have missed me."

_Next Morning:_

Creed yawned and closed his eyes lazily.

Even without looking the blond knew that his cat was no more lying by his side. Still, his lover had left a note:

_Good morning, my sunshine. I may be gone now, but I will always come back to you._

_Wait for me, and don't ever chance._

_Yours, Train._

Warm sunlight welcomed a starting day outside a window. Creed smiled.

After all, his cat was a romantic.

A/N: Here it ends, ands rather poorly. I'm not satisfied with this... psh. But I just can't write smut! Angst.

Reviews?


End file.
